


Самое лучшее

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно из канона, на одном из Одиноких Островов Каспиан, Рипичип, Люси, Эдмунд и Юстас были захвачены работорговцами. Каспиана (не зная, кто он такой на самом деле) купил себе лорд Берн. Для чего же ему понадобился юный раб, похожий на короля Нарнии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое лучшее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нарнии на ЗФБ-2015.

Заслышав шаги за дверью, Каспиан приоткрыл глаза. Всё еще в полудреме он приподнялся на ложе, заваленном подушками, и насторожился, ощущая, как по телу пробегает приятная дрожь. Изящные курильницы, расставленные по обе стороны ложа, наполняли комнату одурманивающим ароматом, и свет ясного солнечного дня, проникавший сквозь задернутые шелковые шторы, превращался в сумрак, смешиваясь с завихрениями дыма. Каспиана охватывала непривычная истома. Голова кружилась от пряного запаха благовоний, которыми его умастили юноши-рабы — красивые, удивительно похожие друг на друга и на самого Каспиана; при взгляде на них Каспиан невольно вспомнил слова работорговца, обращенные к покупателю: «Уж вы, ваша светлость, всегда высмотрите самое лучшее…» Тогда Каспиан не придал им значения; но после, когда купивший его человек привел Каспиана в свой богатый дом, и прекрасные невольники, искупав Каспиана в душистой от лепестков роз воде, угостив его изысканными яствами и благородным старым вином, уложили его, обнаженного, на широкое ложе «в опочивальне господина», Каспиан догадался, _что_ его ожидает. И сейчас он прислушивался к неторопливым шагам, приближающимся к двери, и его сердце взволнованно билось: этот человек не знает, что Каспиан король; они вдали от Нарнии, от «Покорителя Зари» и всех подданных Каспиана, и никто — да, никто из нарнийцев никогда не узнает о том, что произошло с их королем одним знойным днем на Авре… От этой мысли у Каспиана перехватило дыхание.

Дверь отворилась. В покои вошел хозяин дома… а теперь и хозяин Каспиана — молодому королю Нарнии, привыкшему повелевать, было странно и в то же время забавно думать о ком-то как о своем господине.

— Не бойся меня, мальчик, — сказал тот — должно быть, он принял трепет Каспиана за страх. — Я тебя не обижу.

Он приблизился к Каспиану, склонился над ним и, ласково взяв за подбородок, вгляделся ему в лицо.

— Поразительно… — прошептал он наконец и опустился на ложе рядом с Каспианом, не отрывая от него восхищенного взгляда. — Понимаешь, мальчик, — объяснил он, — я купил тебя потому, что ты похож на одного человека, которого я безответно любил… давно, когда был молод. И, кажется, — добавил он после некоторого раздумья, — до сих пор люблю.

Каспиан не ответил — его больше занимали руки господина, скользившие по его телу, будто бы изучая его, и собственное волнение, пробуждающееся от этих нежных прикосновений. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, было для Каспиана так ново, так не похоже на их с Эдмундом веселое баловство, что Каспиан не знал, как себя держать и что говорить, и просто молчал, не противясь ласкам своего нового хозяина. По телу Каспиана разливалось томление. Господин был нежен и внимателен с ним, как и обещал; он уложил Каспиана на спину и, словно желая распробовать его вкус, принялся медленно, сладко целовать его. Каспиан закрыл глаза, позволяя языку чужого мужчины проникать ему в рот, касаться языка, губ, подбородка, и сам раскрывал губы ему навстречу.

Каспиан плыл в густом, напитанном ароматами благовоний воздухе и изредка вздрагивал, предчувствуя приближающееся блаженство. Атласная постель приятно холодила кожу. Каспиан почти не двигался, лишь лениво перебирал волосы своего хозяина и иногда подставлял ему шею для горячих, пробуждающих в теле Каспиана вспышки наслаждения, поцелуев — а тот, похоже, и не желал большего, продолжая покусывать, целовать и щекотать языком подбородок, шею, плечи и затвердевшие соски своего наложника. Каспиан думал о том, что принадлежит этому человеку, что _должен_ покориться ему, и эти мысли рождали в нем еще более острое возбуждение. Он постанывал, дышал прерывисто, глотая душистый дым курильниц, и выгибался, страстно желая, чтобы господин коснулся его ниже — и тот, словно почувствовав его желание, скользнул губами по животу Каспиана и лизнул его уже восставший член. У Каспиана вырвался мучительный стон. Он никогда не испытывал удовольствия такой силы, и оно изумило его и раздразнило еще больше — положив руки на затылок хозяина, Каспиан прижал его голову к своему паху, сжав его плечи ногами и неосознанно толкнувшись членом ему в губы.

Каспиан отчаянно хотел, чтобы господин вобрал его член в рот, как, бывало, из озорства делал Эдмунд; но хозяин, нежно поцеловав головку члена, вдруг отстранился. Каспиан вновь застонал — теперь уже от разочарования. Господин улыбнулся его нетерпению. Потянувшись к небольшой искусно украшенной золотой чаше, стоявшей неподалеку от ложа на треноге, он обмакнул пальцы в розовато-золотистое масло — над ложем в тот же миг поплыл аромат цветов и меда. Раздвинув ноги Каспиана, господин начал медленно, осторожно массировать его анус, полагая, что Каспиан еще не познал наслаждения такого рода.

Каспиан решил ему подыграть — он откинул голову на подушки и тихонько застонал, когда пальцы хозяина проникли глубже, — но вскоре понял, что уже слишком распален, чтобы продержаться дольше. Приподнявшись, Каспиан обвил руками шею господина и повалил его на себя, вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй и одновременно обхватывая ногами его талию. Каспиан почувствовал твердость его члена и, по-прежнему не выпуская хозяина из своих объятий, дразняще потерся о его член ягодицами, вырвав у своего любовника глухой стон. Тот изумленно взглянул в лицо Каспиана — похоже, ему не верилось, что юный невольник и в самом деле страстно желает того же, чего желал он сам. Но Каспиан одарил его столь выразительным взглядом, столь соблазнительно прикусил припухшую, покрасневшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу и столь развратно подался навстречу его члену, что у господина не осталось никаких сомнений — вернее, не осталось никаких сил на то, чтобы прислушиваться к ним.

Он положил ноги Каспиана себе на плечи и, обхватив рукой блестящий от масла член, направил его в анус своего наложника, оказавшегося более искушенным, чем он предполагал. Он надавил, головка члена легко проникла внутрь, а Каспиан, не желая ждать, одним резким движением насадился еще глубже… и задохнулся от боли. Несколько долгих мгновений Каспиан лежал, ослепленный и оглушенный неожиданной болью. То, что он испытал, не шло ни в какое сравнение с мальчишескими шалостями с Эдмундом — впрочем, Эдмунд никогда и не решался брать Каспиана по-настоящему. Нечто огромное (как казалось Каспиану), горячее и твердое распирало его анус, и ощущение это было совсем не похоже на то невыразимое блаженство, которое Каспиан представлял себе в своих сладострастных мечтаниях.

Должно быть, он кричал — в ушах у Каспиана звенело, он не слышал собственного голоса, но чувствовал, как по лицу текут слезы. Единственное, чего он теперь хотел, — это поскорее сняться с чужого члена; но хозяин всё еще крепко держал его за плечи и лихорадочно шептал что-то, осушая губами его слезы. И то ли от этого успокаивающего шепота, то ли от того, что господин, опустив руку, принялся ласкать еще не опавший член Каспиана, боль постепенно стихла. Каспиан открыл мокрые от слез глаза. Господин медленно двигался в нем, продолжая поглаживать его член, и Каспиан к своему удивлению понял, что вновь начинает возбуждаться. Движения члена в анусе больше не ранили, а пробуждали в Каспиане сладкую дрожь, с каждым толчком становившуюся всё сильнее — и вскоре Каспиан обнаружил, что уже сам подается навстречу.

Ухватившись за руки своего любовника, он поднялся и прильнул к нему всем телом — Каспиану хотелось ощутить его жар, его незнакомый острый запах и его возбуждение, ощутить себя полностью в его власти. Каспиан обнял своего господина за шею, а тот, сжав его ягодицы, принялся насаживать Каспиана на свой член, одновременно целуя его влажную от пота шею. Каспиан запрокинул голову. Он уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этих размеренных движений и волн блаженства, пробегающих по телу после каждого толчка; он вскрикивал, стонал и крепче прижимался к любовнику, чувствуя, что уже близок к последнему рывку — Каспиан отчаянно стремился к нему и в то же время столь же отчаянно желал оттянуть его приход. Каспиан задыхался; он насаживался на член любовника снова и снова, быстрее и быстрее, и плакал — но уже не от боли, а от почти невыносимого наслаждения.

Оргазм обрушился на Каспиана потоком ослепительного сияния. Каспиан закричал, падая куда-то с головокружительной высоты, — и очнулся на смятой постели, мокрый от пота, задыхающийся и разгоряченный. Хозяин, нависнув над ним, судорожно ласкал свой член, брызгая на живот Каспиана своим семенем.

Каспиан чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным. Все желания будто бы исчезли, уступив одному — растянуться среди этих бесчисленных атласных подушек и заснуть. Господин опустился рядом. Похоже, он был исполнен благодарности за наслаждение, подаренное ему новым наложником, и нежно прицеловывал плечо Каспиана, гладил его грудь и бедра — но у Каспиана уже не осталось сил на то, чтобы ответить. Проваливаясь в сон, Каспиан притянул хозяина к себе и задремал, обвив его руками и ногами.

Тихо отворилась дверь. Слуга, деликатно оставшись снаружи, спросил:

— Прикажете подавать ужин в ваши покои, лорд Берн?

Каспиан резко сел в постели.

— Что?.. — выдохнул он, ошеломленно глядя на любовника. — Лорд Берн?!

— Верно, это мое имя, — кивнул тот, недоумевая, что могло повергнуть его наложника в такое волнение. — Я один из семи лордов, сосланных узурпатором Миразом после смерти Каспиана Девятого. Я купил тебя потому, что ты похож на Каспиана — на моего возлюбленного властелина, короля Нарнии.

На щеках Каспиана вспыхнул румянец.

— Милорд, — сказал он, отводя глаза, — _я_ ваш властелин, король Нарнии.

С минуту лорд Берн смотрел в лицо Каспиана, всё еще не веря — точнее, страшась поверить — и вдруг отшатнулся.

— О, Боже! — воскликнул он в ужасе. — Это голос его отца! Мой повелитель! Ваше величество! — голос его дрогнул, и лорд Берн добавил шепотом: — Что же я наделал… Боже… Я никогда себе этого не прощу, — он закрыл лицо руками.

— Милорд, — произнес Каспиан — он уже справился со смущением и даже смог принять величественный вид. — Прощать и наказывать — это _мое_ право как короля. То, что вы совершили, вы совершили не со злым умыслом, а лишь по неведению — и потому я прощаю вас, лорд Берн.

Оставив сокрушенного раскаянием лорда Берна восстанавливать душевное равновесие, Каспиан накинул расшитый золотом шелковый халат, вышел из опочивальни на балкон и сладко потянулся. Похоже, его пребывание на Авре будет весьма приятным.


End file.
